


Canonical

by elliex



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliex/pseuds/elliex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a...ficlet, I guess it would be called? It doesn't fit with anything else I'm working on, but it wouldn't leave me alone until I put it together. </p><p>Essentially, it's a scene where Sam and Charlie discuss/ship Dean and Cas. And (in a very basic, avoiding heavier theoretical concerns) the scene parallels our/fandom watching and waiting for "canon" Destiel. </p><p>If nothing else, I hope it's a diverting, if super-short, read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canonical

~ ~ ~

Dean abruptly snaps his laptop shut and pushes his chair back from the table.

“I’m going to go check on him,” he says.

“Again?” Charlie asks, a note of incredulity in her voice.

Dean raises his eyebrows at her, his “don’t fuck with me” expression clear. “Again,” he says levelly before striding from the room.

~

“Is he for real?,” Charlie asks Sam. 

Sam grimaces but doesn’t answer. He simply turns the page in the ancient tome he’s reading. 

“Sam?”

Sam sighs. “It’s complicated.”

“Actually, it’s not.”

“It is for Dean,” Sam says. “I’m not sure even he knows –”

Charlie interrupts. “Seriously? How can he not know?”

“Look, Charlie. He’s been different since Purgatory, more in touch with his feelings than I’ve ever seen. But he’s still Dean, and yes, that complicates things.”

Charlie rolls her eyes. “This is worse than waiting on Mulder and Scully to get a clue.”

“Yeah,” Sam agrees. “That this is real life makes it even worse.”

Charlie stares at her laptop. “They could be so happy, though.”

Sam nods his head in agreement. “Just wait and watch. The subtext is there. I have faith in them.”

“Yeah, well there’s faith and then there’s the miracle of the ‘you’re in love with Cas’ two-by-four,” Charlie grumbles. 

“Charlie, _no_. It happens or it doesn’t. Our pushing will only complicate things.”

Charlie rolls her eyes and goes back to work. 

~

An hour or so later, Charlie and Sam hear shuffling in the hallway and look up. Dean is walking beside Cas, partially supporting him with an arm around his waist. The former angel looks exhausted and wan. 

Sam smiles softly and immediately turns his attention back to his work. Charlie tries to be subtle, but she can’t take her eyes off of this scene. 

She watches as Dean helps Cas to the couch and gets him settled, covering him with a light blanket. She hears Dean say, “Just rest, Cas. It’ll do you good to be out of your room for a while.”

Cas’s answer is too low for Charlie to hear; Dean’s only response is the warm look that he seems to reserve for Cas. His eyes sparkle and crinkle at the corners. 

Then he reaches a hand out and essentially caresses Cas’s face. The former angel leans into the touch. 

Charlie’s mouth falls open just as Sam kicks her under the table. She hastily turns her attention back to her computer, averting her eyes just in time to avoid Dean’s look towards her and Sam. She can feel his eyes on them, knows that he’s trying to judge whether or not they noticed. 

Dean tells Cas, “I’m going to make you some tea – Earl Grey okay?” They hear Dean in the kitchen, putting on the kettle and rattling in the cabinets. Cas is silent on the couch; he may have already gone back to sleep. 

~

“I told you the subtext was there,” Sam says so low that Charlie can barely hear him. 

“That’s not subtext, Sam – that’s _canon_ ,” Charlie says triumphantly. 

Sam smiles at her but before he can reply, Dean joins the conversation. 

“Cannons?” he asks, walking over to the table and peering over Charlie’s shoulder at the statistics she’s compiling. “Don’t tell me the angels are going old school.”

Dean doesn’t understand why Sam and Charlie start laughing. But the kettle begins whistling, and he has tea to make, so he leaves them to their amusement.

He can still hear their laughter from the kitchen, and no matter what prompted it, the sound makes him smile. There hasn’t been enough laughter in their lives lately, he knows. 

His attention, though, is focused on deciding which biscuits Cas is most likely to enjoy: lemon-iced or fig-newtony. In the end, he puts three of each on the tray.

Dean doesn’t realize that Sam and Charlie surreptitiously watch as he pours Cas a cup of tea and settles beside him on the couch, a long arm draped too casually along its back, fingers perilously close to shaggy, dark-brown curls.

Charlie and Sam exchange knowing looks and satisfied smiles before turning back to their work. 

Only Sam hears Charlie murmur, “It’s _canon_ , bitches,” under her breath.

~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. For the record, I think canon is in the eye of the beholder. Show confirmation will be nice (hell, yes - break out the champagne), but until we get there, as far as I'm concerned, Destiel **is** canon. :)


End file.
